


Random Short Story Prompts

by Scribblestry



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribblestry/pseuds/Scribblestry
Summary: Hey, its been a long time since I've written anything so I decided to start off with some short stories then move onto my much longer ones. Critiques are always welcome!





	1. Once upon a time. . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Experimenting with short introductions for stories. I will continue to add to this chapter as time goes on.

Once upon a time is such a cliché easy start to a story but here we are. This isn't your typical love story actually, there is nothing typical about it. It's a roller coaster of love, drama, blood and vampires?!?! Does this mean incubus and succubus also exist? Buckle in my sweet summer child because I'm about to ruin your innocence.

* * *


	2. Lets be friends~

"It's so quiet and lonely here, why doesn't anyone want to be my friend. I'm a nice. . . well I think I am." A figure mumbles in a dimly lit room. 

"I mean sure I'm not the best looking" stumbling, possibly limping to a stained tabled with various objects on it. 

"Or the most outgoing but" hand hovers over the object back and forth, humming oh so lowly and calmly. 

The sound of a muffled voice and rattling of chains intensify on the other side of the room. They take a quite glance behind them to the noise before making their choice. 

A swift jerking motion turns them around. "But," stumbling forward into the light exposing their heavily scarred face, slightly glazed eyes, and a wide crooked smile. 

"If you would just me a chance, I know we'll become the best of friends," 

they whisper softly caressing the hanging figured tear-stained cheeks, 

"the BEST of friends."


	3. The forest Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is went into a completely different direction that I orgignally planned it to go. You can consider this a preface to another chapter.

The forest is so vibrant and filled with life during the day. The sun rays shining through the thick canopy creating a rainbow kaleidoscope upon the leaf and branch covered floor. A vast array of animal foraging, singing or stalking their next prey to survive the night. The nighttime is vastly different, the cool ton of the moon rays mixed with a chilly breeze and heavy shadows created from the dense trees can create more of a spooky feel.

While most might prefer the former, some might prefer the latter. The warm active day time or the cool quiet nighttime. Both are beautiful in their own way and produce their own unique moods.

Which do I prefer? Hmmm well, I prefer. . .


End file.
